Psychic's
by T7DS
Summary: Life is not normal or easy for a Psychic, but it's worse when your falling for a Modern day Sherlock Holmes with commitment issues. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. For those of you who haven't read my profile, which I'm sure is most if not all of you, I'm Mac.

This, as I'm sure you know, is a Law And Order:CI fanfic.

Now I know some people don't like me doing a description at the beginning of a story. I will fit it in at some point of the story, but I have always liked having a description at the beginning so I can look back and remind myself what the character looks like, with out havening to reread the whole story. If you don't like a description of a character then skip it. Don't write to me complaining about it. Another thing I like to do is to change POV's( Point OF View.) a lot. I have had people say that it is confusing. I think it is not because I make it very clear who's POV it is. If I don't, please tell me.

Next, I am not the best speller, and I just got a spell check thing, but it dose not always give me the right words. Please tell me, nicely, if I spell something wrong.

I have not seen a lot of the new episodes, so I am basing this on the older ones. If you don't like something, tell me. I love to hear others ideas, but please do it NICELY.

Also,a lot of people just tell me what I am doing wrong. Don't get me wrong, I like to know when I mess up, but I also like to know when I do something right.

If you do R&R, I will most likely write you back, but not always. For many reasons. The first being that I just started my second week of school, and I tend to crash when I get home. That reminds me, the only reason I am up right now is that there is a show on TV that I want to see. Normally I will only update on the weekends. The other reason I will not respond to someone committing on something I write is if it is only mean things.

Anyway thank you for reading this, and have a great week. Later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Name: Jacqueline Malory. ( Jack, Jacky)

Age: 23.

Looks: Thigh length wavy black hair, black eyes, fair skin that never seems to tan or burn, and she is 4"9.

Job: Psychic.

Family: Her Dad, James, and her brothers', Jeremy and Jacob. Both of her brothers are older than her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack's POV:

I am standing with Caption Deakins, or James as he had asked me to call him, at a crime scene. I had just been hired to help the Major Case Squad. Today is my first day.

My name is Jacqueline Malory. I am a 4"9 female, with thigh length black hair and eyes that contrasted with my pail skin. I have been a Psychic since I could remember. I am told my mother, whom died when I was very young, was where I got it from. She was from a long line of gypsys. My father, James, is British, but my older brothers, Jeremy and Jacob, and I where raised in America.

I know there are a lot of people who did not believe in my ability, in anyone. Most changed there mind after knowing me for a while. I know that it disturbs people, that I see ghosts, but I pay them no mind. I mean, sure, the idea that some one can see dead people is creepy, but I really have no sympathy for them, and when people tell me that they don't want to be around my because of what I see, giving those reasons, I tell them ' That's nothing compared to actually SEEING them.' and it's not. I once woke up to a man holding his head, a head that was not connected to his body. Pretty creepy for a 6 year old. My scream woke the whole block.

Anyway, James and I had been waiting 3 minutes for his detectives. We had not seen the body yet, because James said' Det. Goren will want to see it as it was.'. Apparently Det. Goren is compared to a modern day Sherlock Holmes. I had no problem in waiting. I don't have to be near a body to see a ghost. The victim is standing next to me, quite ovesly in shock. I had not told James that the ghost is standing next to him. It tended to creep people out.

The woman was quite pretty when she was alive, with shoulder length blond hair, bue eyes, and tan skin.

Some ghosts look like there body when they died, take for example the ghost from when I was 6, he his head cut off, which is how he died, the other type of ghost is the kind that look like they are still alive. The ghost standing next to me and James is like the last one. If every one could see her they would think that she was alive. The fact that she is standing IN a rock kind of takes away from that image though.

We had been waiting 5 minutes when the Detectives arrived. One is a short female, though she is taller than me she is only 5"5 topes, and she has short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She smiled at me when she got to us.

The other is a tall man. I mean tall. He is at least 6"2 with black hair with some gray in it ( very little), brown eyes, and tan skin. When he got to us, he gave me a lite smile an a curious look.

" Glad you two could make it. I'm sorry to pull you out of bed at this hour." It is 5:12. " May I introduce Jacqueline Malory. She will be working with us from now on."

I smiled at them and shook there hands." It's nice to meet you both. Please call me Jack or Jacky." I insisted.

" Jacqueline Malory. Your a Psychic, right?" Det. Goren asked.

" That's right. How did you know?" I asked him.

" I read an article on you. You helped to get the cereal killer, Thomas Johnson, put away."

I nodded. " That's right. We should go look at the body."

He agreed. " How do you do it? Do you need to touch the body or something like that?" He asked.

" No, I'll just talk to her." I answered.

Det. Eames gave me a strange look." There was a witness?" She asked.

" The best kind." I answered, realizing that she must not know anything about Psychic's. " The victim."

" But she's dead."

" Mm-hmm. But that's what I do, talk to dead people." I informed her. I stopped walking and turned to look at the dead woman who was following us. " Grace." I said to her.

She looked at me." You can see me?"

" Of course, weren't you listening to are conversation, I'm a psychic. Or a medium. Depends on who you ask." I said to her. A lot of people are now looking at me funny. All except Det. Goren.

" How long has she been here?" He asked.

" Sense I got here." I replied.

He nodded and went to look at her body. Det. Eames just shook her head and followed him.

I spook to Grace, and drew her description of her killer. It took some time because she was very upset, of course she did just die, but I did it and got everything she could remember down in my note book, I always have one with me so that I can write anything I see down or anything a ghost says.

I gave the everything I got from her to the detectives when we got to the station. By then Det. Eames had told me to call her Alex, and sense everyone else was doing it, Det. Goren told me to call him Robert.

Robert and Alex went to study the evidence, James went to his office, ans I went to sleep. The best thing a psychic could do, as we get more from our dreams, than from paper.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope everyone liked it. I hope I did not make anyone OFC ( Out Of Character ), but I think Goren might be, at lest a little.

If you don't under stand anything tell me. And please write what you don't under stand, don't just say you didn't get something. Well please R&R. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. No one has been mean and I have gotten some good advice. Keep them coming. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Please R&R. Later. PS: when I was rereading the first chapter I knowtest that I did some thing wrong. It is suposed to be OOC and not OFC, but I pressed the wrong key. If you look on your key board you will see tha the ' F' and the ' C' keys are really close together. I'm really sorry about that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack's POV:

I am sitting in a chair next to Alex and Robert's desk, listening to them talk about Grace and reading.they where manly talking about the places she has been recently. Grace, like most ghosts, is still here and will be until she is satisfied that every thing has been done to Ketch her killer. Right now she is looking irritated.

" They are talking about me like I'm not here." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

" To them your not. They don't know that your here." I said, turning the page in my book.

She made a noise and aid." Then why don't you tell them?" She asked, getting angry. I could tell that she is getting angry.

" Do you have any thing to add to what they already have?" I asked, still reading.

" No, they have everything." She ancred.

" Then, until you do, they don't need to know that you are here." I said.

She screamed and tried to stomp her foot. It was not very impressive sence she made no noise. " How can you be so cold, I just died."

" You and about 100 other people." I answered, rolling my eyes. This happened a lot. When they were in shock they where easy to deal with, but when they come out they act normal, and for a lot of them, normal means bitchy.

" Tell them right now or I will leave." She screamed at me.

It was amazing that they actually thought that that would upset me. " Go ahead." I said turning the page again.

She screamed again but did not leave to my great disappointment. Most did not and any who did always came back.

At this point I realize that no one is talking. I look up from my book to find both Alex and Robert stareing at me. I raise an eye brow at them. " Can I help you with some thing?" I ask.

" No, but could you please stop talking to your self." Alex asks. In the week that I had known her Alex had made it clear that she did not believe in psychic's.

Now Robert, on the other hand, dose. He told me the things that he had read about Psychic's. He asked me what was true and what was made up. We had had long talks about it over coffee, while waiting for files to come in or for new leads. The files where all that arrived so far.

" Alex I don't think she was talking to her self. Dose Grace have some thing to add?" He asked.

" No, she was only throwing a fit."

He nodded. Him and Alex went back to work.

" I DO NOT THROW FITS." She screamed at me.

I just rolled my eyes and started reading again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you all liked this very short chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one. Well it's almost the weekend, and I couldn't be happier. Well I could, I guess. Which brings me to a question I want someone to answer. I have not had a period sence May, that's 4 months. Now I KNOW I'm not pregnant, because you have to have sex for that to be passable. Dose anyone know what it could be. The reason I am asking is because my family and I just moved here and we can't afford to see a docter. Any ideas would be welcome. If you want some background, I was 13 when I started, and I have never been regular. I'm worried that something might really be wrong, something that could affect my haveing kids in the future. Thank you for reading this, It makes me feel better to rant.

Well anyway, have a great weekend. Later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack's POV:

There is a man standing inferior of me. He is short, about 5"7, with brown hair and eyes. He seems very harmless, but as the saying goes, ' Looks can be deceiving.' and in this case they are.

The monster in front of me has killed before. Many times.

He is standing while I am sitting tied to a chair. I am crying and begging for my life. Asking him to think of my children.

He just smiles at me.

He walks behind me and out of my line of vision. When he comes back he has a knife.

His smile gets bigger as I start to cry harder.

" Please, please, don't do this." I sobbed out. " My boys, please think of my boys." I pleaded.

His smile looks as though it will split his face. He is now standing in front of the chair that I am in. He puts the knife to my throat. Then with out cutting me, he brings the blade to my shoulder.

I start to hyperventilate, I could no longer see through my tears, but I know that he is smiling.

I feel the blade of the knife move away from my skin, then I feel the pain of it being, slowly pushed into my shoulder.

I scream as I sit up.

It takes a moment for me to realize where I am, then it comes back to me. I am in Caption Deakins office. I was asleep on his couch. ' It was just another dream.' I said to myself.

I jump again as the door is thrown open and James, Robert, and Alex run in.

They all look at me. " What happened?" James asked.

I take a deep breath. " Another woman has been killed."

" By the same man? The one who killed Grace?" Robert asked. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

I nodded. " Yes. It was another woman. A mother, all boys, though I'm not sure how many. The man is about 5"7 with brown hair and eyes. I...the Woman was tied too a chair, I have no idea as to her looks, I was seeing through her eyes. The room looked to be a seller of some kind. I saw bottles, so maybe a wine seller." I said, going into my professional mode, the one I used when I was really shaken up.

Robert wrote all of this down, then looked at James." We will look for recent missing women." He said to James. Then he looked at me as Alex left to do that and James went with her to ask her something. " Are you OK?" Robert asked me.

" I'm fine." I answered.

" You just saw a woman killed from her eyes." He said, making it clear that he did not believe me.

" It comes with the job." I answered, standing up. " If you don't mind I think I will get myself some coffee."

I walked over to him but when I tried to pass him he stopped me by grabbing my arm, gently of course.

" If you ever need to talk, I am always here. No matter the time. Please don't try to handle this on your own." He said then walked over to Alex and James.

I looked at him for a moment, then went to get my coffee.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you all liked this short chapter. I almost cried when I was writing the first part. Anyway R&R. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi every one, hope you all have been well. I haven't. I just got out of the hospital, which is why I haven't updated in a while.

Well as always please R&R, I will write back and answer any questions asked me, unless all you do is flame. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am standing with James, discussing the case. It had ben 4 days since my bad dream, as I like to call them.

The woman I had seen had yet to be found but now we know who she is.

Her name was Rossa Patterson. She had two sons, Jaden, her oldest is 5, and Cade is 3. Her husband died when she was 6 months pregnant with Cade.

Her sister, Nadia, has taken the boys in. Nadia is a pretty woman of 22 years with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her skin is tanned, showing her Egyptian blood, given to her by her grandmother. Rossa was her older sister, and they had no other family.

Robert and Alex are speaking to her right now.

" Have you seen nothing that could help us?" James asked, again.

" If I had, you would be the 3rd to know." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

" The 3rd?"

" Yes, Robert and then Alex would be first and second, the faster they know the faster they can act."

He nodded and looked at the people walking toward us.

" She doesn't know the man you described," Robert said. " and her sister wasn't seeing anyone."

" Well I guess I should take a nap then." I said and walked to James office. Robert followed me. I looked at him. " What?" I asked with a sigh, sinking down onto the couch in James office.

" I just want to make sure you are OK. Your looking paler than normal." He answered, sitting down next to me.

" I'm fine." He gave me a look. " Really."

He sighed this time." Fine, but please remember, I'm here if you need me." And he left, closing the door behind himself.

I frowned and lied down.

My heart had speed up when he said that. I knew the feeling, and what it meant. I could NOT fall for Robert. Work relationships never work out, I knew this from experience.

My brother, Jacob married a woman, Kelly, and they had worked together. The divorce was bad but what was worse is that Jacob can only see his son, Tommy, on holidays and his b-day, every other year. It hurt my brother a lot, and seeing this made me promise myself that I would never make his mistake.

I had kept that promise so far, until I met Robert. He made me for get that promise, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I sighed and rolled over. Thinking about this now was not an option, I'll do it later.

And I went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that all, I hope you like it, Please R&R. Thanks for reading.


End file.
